Happy 1419th Hunger Games!
by Illogical1612
Summary: A special Hunger Games this year, involving many "famous" tributes. Enjoy this reaping-free year, courtesy of the kind people at the Capitol. *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

"Another fanfiction Illogical? But you haven't finished like, THREE already!"

Yes. I am aware of that. I should stop thinking of ideas.

Stupid brain.

Fun Fact: Does not take place in the 1419th annual Hunger Games. 'Tis a reference, thought I'm sure most of you who read the book could guess that.

* * *

"Wake up, tributes! The games start in one hour!"

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?" Desmond's head hurt. The last thing he remembered was…

Well, he didn't remember all too much.

The loudspeakers came on again. "Hello! Now, you may be wondering where you are."

"Yes, yes I am." Desmond said to himself.

"Well, to answer that question, you're in Panem. Some of you might know where that is, some of you might not. But that's not important. What is important however, that you have been "invited" to participate in the annual Hunger Games! And this year's will be very special indeed. There are twenty-four of you in total, and you will fight to the death."

"Now, usually there can only be one winner. However, we are going to make a small exception this year. Each one of you has been put on a team with one other tribute. If you both survive until the end, you can both win. In five seconds, you will meet your partner. Get to know them! You'll be trusting them with your life, after all."

A wall to the left of Desmond slid open, revealing a similar room, with one bed.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor! You are?" The two shook hands.

"I'm… Desmond. You're a doctor?"

"No, I'm not A Doctor, I'm THE Doctor. Pleasure to meet you Desmond."

"Alright, now that you've met your teammate, you should notice some boxes on your beds."

Desmond turned, and sure enough, a small box had appeared on top of his bed.

"If you open those boxes, you should find something that will help you in the arena. They all have to do with your... previous professions."

Desmond picked up the small box, and the top flew open. He looked inside, and he found two things. A silver compass with the Assassin's insignia on it, and a hidden blade.

"You may be wondering where we found these, but don't worry about that for now. What's important is that these items could mean life or death for you, and you partner. Try not to lose them."

"Now normally, you would receive prior training before the games, but considering that we chose you for your skill, I doubt you'll need any. You have fifty minutes before the games start, feel free to enjoy the many services we will be providing, such as room service. You may want to consider eating now, as food may be scarce during the games. Good Luck, and Happy Hunger Games."


	2. May The Games Begin!

Desmond and the Doctor rose through the ground on separate elevators, but they could see each other through the glass.

In the previous fifty minutes, Desmond had decided to eat, while the Doctor thought.

The Doctor thought about a plan. He didn't want to kill anyone, but dying wasn't really one of his preferred options either. He also thought about the pocket watch he had received. It had Gallifreyan markings on it, and was made of gold. He suspected it had some secondary use, as telling the time could be useful, but it wouldn't help too much if someone was charging him with a sword.

Eventually, the Doctor decided that he should run. Run away from the people, so that he wouldn't have to view this unnecessary violence.

He thought about the fact that it was called a game. They were probably being filmed, and being watched by people. For entertainment, no doubt. If they were being filmed and used for entertainment, then whoever was running the games would not let their participants get away, meaning there must be a limit to the size of the arena.

The Doctor then figured out that if he was not interesting to watch, then he would not be watched. And while he was not being watched, he could find a way out of the games.

All he had to do was put on a bad show.

* * *

Five…

Desmond checked his blade. Fastened under his forearm, in perfect working condition.

Four…

He wondered what the compass was for. It was made by Assassins, so he doubted it just showed direction.

Three…

Desmond looked around. They were in a clearing, in the middle of a forest. Trees were all around. His partner, The Doctor, was only a few feet to his right.

Two…

He scanned over the other "tributes". There was a man a similar age as him, in a red shirt, and wearing a flat-top baseball cap. He looked like he was holding a can of soda, also red. Another tribute was wearing a long, flowing robe that reminded Desmond of a wizard. Desmond knew better than to doubt the existence of something like a wizard.

One…

Desmond pointed in the opposite direction of the other tributes, to tell the Doctor where to go. The Doctor nodded.

Begin!

And the Doctor ran in the complete opposite direction of where Desmond was pointing.


	3. First Night

"Son of a-"

One of the other tributes threw a punch at Desmond, and he ducked, grabbing the attacking tribute's arm and breaking it in one swift motion. Leaving the tribute screaming in pain, he chased after the Doctor.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" He called out. "DON'T ASK JUST FOLLOW!" Desmond heard back. He wasn't used to running this much, as days at a time in the Animus had considerably reduced the amount of time he could sprint.

After a few minutes of running through dense forest, Desmond finally caught up to the Doctor, who had stopped by a small pond.

"You…knew…this was here?" Desmond gasped.

"Well, no. I just followed the signs." The Doctor replied. "There were small animals running towards here, I followed them. They need food and water too, you know."

"Well, what do we eat? We can't just survive on animals."

"Fruit trees, my boy. Come along Miles."

* * *

Night was falling over the arena, a black shroud slowly covering the land.

Desmond and the Doctor had camped in a small cave, near the pond. The mouth of the cave faced away from the pond, so the Doctor guessed that it would be harder to notice, if anyone were to come by. Even though they were in a cave, they still had complete view of the starry sky above.

Suddenly, music began to play, and a large seal with the word, CAPITOL, appeared in the the sky. The seal disappeared, and it began to show faces.

"It's showing us who's died." The Doctor said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I've seen the Hunger Games before. I've met Katniss."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Desmond counted six people dead the first day. He didn't know any of them, but he still felt sorry. They had died in god knows where, for public entertainment. That's not how he wanted to go.


	4. Footsteps

HEEEEYYYYYYY

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Have you caught all the references?

Sorry for not posting lately, I've been doing stuff, recently got back into minecraft. You know how it is.

* * *

Desmond heard footsteps.

"Doctor?" He whispered.

"I know." The Doctor whispered back

* * *

Desmond crept towards the tribute that had ventured too far to their shelter. Barely making a sound on the soft grass, he wrapped his arm around the tribute's mouth, and stabbed him with his hidden blade, a motion he had gotten used to after performing it so many times in the animus. The unlucky tribute barely had time to register what was happening, and he fell to the ground, dead.

Desmond inspected the body. He didn't have much on him, only a bow. He was wearing a camouflaged cloak, similar to the one Desmond's ancestor, Ezio wore. Desmond took the bow, as well as the quiver the tribute had, filled with a small amount of arrows. Desmond slung the quiver and the bow over his back, and made his way back to his camp.

* * *

"Did you…?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. He's dead. He had a bow, if you want it?"

"No, I'm good. No weapons for me, thank you."

"Alright."

The two drifted to sleep, and there were no more footsteps that night.


End file.
